Love on four paws
by loveorpain
Summary: A family run from a threat will they find a new home? Love?


Main Character: Alexis Megrone

Age: 17

Birthday: March 20

Species: ½ angle ½ werewolve

Special ability: elemental, healing power

Relationship status: single

Mother: Adrastea Megrone

Father: Aman Megrone

Siblings: Alvaro, Adan

Pack: flewdis

Pack name meaning: fire, light, earth, wind, darkness, ice, safety for all

Info: When Alexis was born then aromatically now she was special because all the life around her bloomed into life. Every wild animal came to see the inspiring light that came off her body. As she grew so did her knowledge and turned into her werewolf form at age 6 the earliest the pack has ever seen. When she turned ten she had all her powers under control. When she hit puberty every werewolf in radius tried to ask for her hand in marriage but she was not interest. She wanted more than just a marriage she wanted love. That wasn't good enough for some werewolves so they fled there land to find a new territory and piece.

Pack leader: Aman Megrone

Age: 43

Birthday: October 13

Species: ½ angle ½ werewolve

Special ability: healing power, control ice, darkness, water

Relationship status: Married

Wife: Adrastea Megrone

Children: Alvaro, Adan, Alexis

Pack leader of: flewdis

Pack name meaning: fire, light, earth, wind, darkness, ice, safety for all

Info: Aman Megrone turned into a wolf at age 10 and ran away from his family because he was afraid of what he was. When he fell into the territory of a beautiful werewolf/angle named Adrastea that he fell into love with and got married at had there first son Adan at 18. As the years went on he had another son Alvaro at 25 and just five years later blessed with a baby girl Alexis at 26. When his only daughter hit puberty male werewolves kept asking for her hand in marriage. He thought it would be best to find a new territory for his growing family. On there journey they come across other werewolves looking for a pack to be apart of for safety and Aman gladly lets them join and become part of there family.

Name: Adrastea Megrone

Age: 42

Birthday: May 26

Species: ½ angle ½ werewolve

Special ability: control fire, light, earth, mind reading

Relationship status: Married

Husband: Aman Megrone

Children: Alvaro, Adan, Alexis

Pack leader of: flewdis

Pack name meaning: fire, light, earth, wind, darkness, ice, safety for all

Info: Adrastea turned into a werewolf at 7 and learned to control her powers at age 9. On one of her scouting she came across a handsome male named Aman Megrone. Where she helps him get control of his powers and some understanding of what he is. When she turned 16 he ask for her hand in marriage she accepted. When she was 17 she had her first son Adan. As the years went on she had another son Alvaro at 24 and just five years later blessed with a baby girl Alexis at 25. When her only daughter hit puberty male werewolves kept asking for her hand in marriage. She talk to her husband they both thought it would be best to find a new territory for there growing family. On there journey they come across other werewolves looking for a pack to be apart of for safety and her husband, Aman gladly lets them join and become part of there family.

Name: Alvaro Megrone

Age: 20

Born: November 18

Species: ½ angle ½ werewolve

Special ability: control of fire, wind, mind reading

Relationship status: single

Mother: Adrastea Megrone

Father: Aman Megrone

Siblings: Adan, Alexis

Pack: flewdis

Pack name meaning: fire, light, earth, wind, darkness, ice, safety for all

Info: Alvaro has a some what immature attitude but always respectively looks up to his elders and follows orders without a second thought. When Alvaro turned two his parents found out he had the some ability as his mother mind reading. Alvaro is very protective of his baby sister but is also her best guy friend. When there family on the move he found his love, his imprint, Sandra Langston. He hasn't told her how he felt yet because he is afraid of her reaction. He plans to ask for her hand in marriage very soon.

Name: Adan Megrone

Age: 25

Born: July 4

Species: ½ angle ½ werewolve

Special ability: control light, earth

Relationship status: Married

Wife: Amanda Tillage /Megrone

Mother: Adrastea Megrone

Father: Aman Megrone

Siblings: Adan, Alexis

Pack: flewdis

Pack name meaning: fire, light, earth, wind, darkness, ice, safety for all

Info: Adan was a very intriguing growing up. When he turned 11 he learned to control his powers but he didn't turn into a werewolf in till he was 12. When his younger brother was born he took it in himself to help train him in the way of the pack. Not even two year he met the most beautiful girl Amanda Tillage and proposed to her. Three years later he was blessed with a sister named Alexis which he vowed to protect with his life. When his father decided to move the pack he didn't think twice about what his father commanded for he was a great leader.

Name: Sandra Langston

Age: 19

Born: February 14

Species: ¾ werewolf, ¼ fire fairy

Special ability: control fire, can see future

Relationship status: Single

Mother: unknown

Father: unknown

Siblings: unknown

Pack: flewdis

Pack name meaning: fire, light, earth, wind, darkness, ice, safety for all

Info: Sandra was found by the pack hurt and with amnesia. She can't remember anything from her past and could care less. When she became part of the pack she found her love, her imprint, Alvaro Megrone. She is still waiting for him to make a move and pop the question that makes her dreams come true.

Name: Amanda Tillage /Megrone

Age: 23

Species: ¾ werewolf, ¼ water spirit

Special ability: control water, ice

Relationship status: Married

Husband: Adan Megrone

Mother: unknown

Father: unknown

Siblings: Tommy

Pack: flewdis

Pack name meaning: fire, light, earth, wind, darkness, ice, safety for all

Info: Amanda came to the pack after a great tragedy of her last pack dieing off leaving her with Tommy to raise by herself. When she came upon the pack she asked to join because she new she needed safety for her and Tommy. Not knowing for her this is the place she meet her perfect match named Adan Megrone. When he asked for her hand in marriage she couldn't be any happier. She had a family, safety, and love.

Name: Tommy Tillage

Age: 7

Species: ¾ werewolf, ¼ water spirit

Special ability: control water, snow

Relationship status: single

Mother: unknown

Father: unknown

Siblings: Amanda

Pack: flewdis

Pack name meaning: fire, light, earth, wind, darkness, ice, safety for all

Info: Tommy was two when his parents died he cant remember there named and his sister refuses to talk about them so he leaves it at that. To Tommy life growing up is fun and growing up. Adan has become like a father to and Aman is like a grandfather to him he loves spending time with both. His most favorite friend and to him a second big sister is Alexis. She's the one that plays with him when everyone else says no else will and helps him find his special ability while making it a learning process. He thinks he found his imprint but is not completely sure. He thinks she is the most beautiful girl ever and her name is Tiffy Brown.

Name: Tiffy Brown

Age: 6

Species: 1/2 werewolf, ¼ snow, ¼ light, shadow spirit

Special ability: control light, snow

Relationship status: single

Mother: Lucie Brown

Father: Luis Brown

Siblings: Marry, Alyssa

Pack: flewdis

Pack name meaning: fire, light, earth, wind, darkness, ice, safety for all

Info: Tiffy grew up not knowing her father. All she knows he was a great man and cared for them a lot. One day they were attacked by a clan of vampires that left them with there mom and no were to live. They moved around trying to find safety and a new pack to join up with. That when they ran into the flewdis without a second thought they joined there pack. They were brought in and treated like family and they become inspired every day. Tiffy met a boy there named Tommy and has butterflies in her stomach every time she sees him or thinks about him. She still hopping one day they will get together and live haply ever after. The only person that knows that is her dream is her sister Alyssa because she knows her sister Marry will tell him. She is afraid of being rejected.

Name: Lucie Brown

Age: 34

Species: 1/2 werewolf, ¼ snow, ¼ light, shadow spirit

Special ability: control shadow, snow

Relationship status: widow

Children: Marry, Alyssa, Tiffy

Pack: flewdis

Pack name meaning: fire, light, earth, wind, darkness, ice, safety for all

Info: When my husband was lost I didn't know what to do but try and find protection for me and my kids. That is exactly what I found when I met the flewdis pack. Even My two oldest have found love and I might even soon be a grandmother. We can finally settle down.

Name: Alyssa and Marry

Age: 13

Species: 1/2 werewolf, ¼ snow, ¼ light, shadow spirit

Special ability: control shadow, snow

Relationship status: taken

Mother: Lucie Brown

Father: Luis Brown

Siblings: Tiffy

Pack: flewdis

Pack name meaning: fire, light, earth, wind, darkness, ice, safety for all

Info: If you haven't guessed were twins. I know what your thinking awesome right, well it is. We live with our mom and little sister and our new pack. We have the most amazing boyfriends ever, there names are Jack and Evan. We met a week after we joined the new pack because they were kick out of there old pack for something stupid like being an orphan or something like that. If you wandering Jack is Alyssa boy and Evan is mine. We love them very much and hope to become mates soon if my mom agrees to it any ways.

Name: Jack and Evan

Species: werewolf

Special ability: mind control

Relationship status: taken

Mother: unknown

Father: unknown

Pack: flewdis

Pack name meaning: fire, light, earth, wind, darkness, ice, safety for all

Info: My bro and I had to run away from our last pack because after our father (leader) died we were chased out. We ended up running into another pack that was kind to us and let us join there pack with no question asked. When we joined we met the most beautiful girls named Alyssa and Marry. We new we wanted was to make them happy and get married.

Name: Abbie Ling

Species: werewolf

Special ability: invisibly

Relationship status: single but hart broken

Mother: unknown

Father: unknown

Pack: flewdis

Pack name meaning: fire, light, earth, wind, darkness, ice, safety for all

Info: Hi! I'm Abbie. I guess you could say I'm the strangest of the group because before I was a werewolf I used to live in the woods with a pack of three wolfs Jackie, Donna, and Binx. I had a vampire boyfriend. When I turned into a werewolf he left me like I was trash. Moved on to a new human and left me in the dust. So my family and I left the area and ran into the flewdis tribe. They took me in and gave me more people to love.

Name: Anwar Brisk

Age:24

Species: werewolf

Special ability: photo graphic memory

Relationship status: married

Wife: Rena

Child adopted: Agalia

Pack: flewdis

Pack name meaning: fire, light, earth, wind, darkness, ice, safety for all

Info: I guess you could always say I was lonely sine I was a lone wolf. That was in till I found My mate Rena and adopted daughter Agalia. I was running on my usual route when I came across Rena who was being very protective over the small infant. All it took was one look into her eyes and I knew my world involved around her now. I knew I need to make sure she was safe. That when the flewdis came on to my land and we decided to join the group to better protect the baby.

Name: Rena Brisk

Age:20

Species: werewolf

Special ability: force fields

Relationship status: married

Husband: Anwar

Child adopted: Agalia

Pack: flewdis

Pack name meaning: fire, light, earth, wind, darkness, ice, safety for all

Info: If you told me I fall into my first sight I would have laughed at you. It started that I was traveling and got a sent of fresh blood and ran to it not believing what I found. There was a woman with gashes all over her body. She begged me to come to her and I did. I was in shock when she handed be the infant and begged my to run away with her little Agalia before they came back. I was not sure what to do till I heard the bushed moving and foot steps. I took off running not stopping till I was far away from my old territory. When I laid down to rest I heard the bushes and went into protector mode. When I went to make eye contact to hopefully scare what ever it was away. I could believe what I saw. My whole world stopped and he took me and Agalia away. Where we met the pack flewdis; who took us in like we were family help us keep Agalia safe.

Name: Agalia

Age: 3 months

Species: werewolf

Special ability: change and feel people emotions

Pack: flewdis

Pack name meaning: fire, light, earth, wind, darkness, ice, safety for all

Info: Agalia might have been taken from her mom at a very young age. Rena plans to raise Agalia like her own.

Name: Alejandro Rusk

Age:29

Species: werewolf

Special ability: none

Relationship status: widow

Child: Adrastos Rusk

Pack: flewdis

Pack name meaning: fire, light, earth, wind, darkness, ice, safety for all

Info: Libby, Libby, Libby is all I scream in my dreams. My late wife Libby died giving birth to my son Adrastos. Even though I was hart broken I know I need to live for are son. That when I joined flewdis. That became me and my son family and future.

Name: Adrastos Rusk

Age: 4 months

Species: werewolf

Special ability: none

Pack: flewdis

Pack name meaning: fire, light, earth, wind, darkness, ice, safety for all

Info: his mommy died but that ok he still has his brave dad Alejandro and now the flewdis tribe.


End file.
